Animal Blood in a Cup
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Cute love story between Emmett and my OC Serine. Serine is tiered of all of Emmett's hunting trips so its only natural she tries to fix it with blood on demand.


Emmett Cullen

Name: Serine

Picture:

Stupid good for nothing, weight lifting, muscleman, bossy, son of a, ack my food is burning. You ran to the stove and turned it off to save your soup. You heard your stupid no good muscleman booming with laughter as you made a fool of yourself. "You know you could actually help me with feeding myself every now and again it's not like I don't help feed you Emmett!" you yelled to him.

He walked in wiping some tears, from laughing, away. "Sorry, sorry you just looked so cute babe," he said to you.

"O I'm sure that's exactly what you were thinking," you said rolling your eyes. You would have stayed mad but he picked you up in his arms and kissed your roughly holding you tightly to his body. You kissed him back eagerly and licked his lips hoping that he would forget his little rule and just make out with you for once. No such luck. He almost dropped you in fact.

He growled lightly "no Serine it's way to dangerous as much as I'd love to there's too big of a risk that you'll prick yourself on my fang."

You whined "but Emmett," you weren't allowed to argue further.

"Eat," he said sternly.

You sighed and went to the cupboard and got down two bowls. He stared at you curiously "you do remember I don't eat human food right?" he asked you.

"Course silly," you giggled lightly, it was impossible to forget he only drank blood and animal blood at that. You went into your cupboard, a new one you had put in special for this. In it there were a bunch of Gatorade bottles you took two down one labeled 'deer' the other 'irritable grizzly' you laughed to yourself about Emmett's term for a grizzly bear.

You poured 'irritable grizzly' into the bowl you had taken down and it was at that point Emmett understood "are you crazy?!" he asked, or rather screamed.

"What, what did I do wrong now?" you asked surprised.

"You killed a _grizzly bear_?!" he screamed you raised an eyebrow

"I've always had good aim Emmett and it wasn't just a grizzly bear it was a irritable grizzly," you said pointing at the gun resting by the door. He stared at you eyes wide and surprised somewhere in there you saw slight appreciation but surprise was definitely that main emotion.

By the time he had gotten over his surprise you had set the table putting his bowl of irritable grizzly across from your chicken noodle soup and had set his glass of deer parallel to your glass of milk. He very cautiously took the spoon and dipped it in the blood, sniffed it a couple of times and then took it gently in his mouth. You watched holding your breathe without realizing it, in all honesty you wanted him to love it more than hunting. You got so lonely when he would leave for weekends you couldn't stand it by the time he got back you always had at least one new cut on your wrist it was insane. His eyes sparkled and he put the spoon down, instantly your heart fell but in the next instant he picked up the bowl and drank it without a spoon. You laughed at his action and started to slowly eat your own food.

"How did you make that?" he gasped. You looked at him confused you had never thought of mixing anything or something like that.

"The only thing I did was boil it to kill the bacteria and germs other than that it went from bear to jar to pot to bottle to bowl to Emmett," you said.

"Well there ya have it you killed the bacteria and germs we usually just drink raw but this stuff is good."

You saw him eyeing the cupboard "you still have a glass of deer right in front of you Emmett," you cautioned him. He laughed his booming laugh and downed that too. You finished your soup and took all of the dishes to the sink and washed them and then put them away "Emmett you put that bottle down right now," you said without turning.

He returned to your side embarrassed about being caught "aw come on Serine one more glass."

You thought for a moment and then smirked "okay," his spirits lifted then he seemed cautious "I know that look," he said.

"That you do now I'll give you another glass if you make out with me."

His head swung furiously from side to side "absolutely not!" he said sternly.

"Aw come on Emmett I'll give you a really big glass," he didn't refuse as quickly this time but he still refused. You sighed and looked at the clock "it's getting late your family will want you for baseball Edward and Jasper should be here about," a knock on the door "now," you smiled at him.

You walked with him to the door and opened it for two of your favorite vampires "hey Ed, Jazz," you said.

"Hey Rini," you growled at them.

"If your gonna shorten my name at least make it sound like the original Rine would work but Rini?" you stuck your tongue out in response.

"I like it," Emmett said.

"Your vote only counts after you make out with me," you said without looking up both Edward and Jasper stiffened a laugh.

"Don't be like that Rini," Emmett teased you.

"Oh Edward, Jasper you guys have to try a glass of this stuff she got," Emmett said motioning to the kitchen.

"Emmett it's not an endless fountain you know I do have to try to save some!" you said following them in to your kitchen.

"Just a little cup baby?" he whined

"O fine a small glass for each of them," you said giving into him like always. You went to your cabinet and took out two small coffee mugs. You set them down on the counter and walked over to the new cabinet.

"Um it's really okay we don't want any," Jasper said hesitantly

"Jazz you might wanna try it," Edward said. Jasper sent Edward and Emmett very confused looks but said nothing else. You took down 'mountain lion' and poured two glasses.

Emmett looked at you with big puppy eyes with another coffee mug in his hands "you gonna make out with me?" you asked him.

"Fine when I get back tonight I'll make out with you," you were happy but knew not to be stupid.

"Then when you come back tonight after you make out with me I'll give you a glass of-" but you were cutoff by Emmett crashing his lips against yours and licking your lips. Your eyes were wide and you felt the bottle slip out of your hands but you figured either Jasper or Edward caught it because you didn't hear it hit. You wrapped your arms around Emmett's neck and opened your mouth to him, his tongue explored your mouth and you played with his tongue but decided not to push your luck and you kept your tongue in your own mouth for Emmett and your sake.

You broke apart a few moments later and heard whistling and clapping. You blushed heavily and took the bottle from Edward and poured Emmett a glass. He wore his big grin that told you he had gotten something that he wanted, though at this point you weren't sure if it was the blood or your lips. "Cheers," he said to his brothers and they all sipped then downed there glass.

Edward and Jasper looked amazed "what did you do to it?" they asked simultaneously.

"I boiled it to kill the bacteria and germs then it went from lion to jar to pot to bottle to cup to Edward/Jasper/Emmett." they stared at you in amazement.

"We're gonna have to join you two for dinner more often," Edward said "do you mind if we took some back for the rest of our family they'd love some?" Edward asked politely.

You sighed and went to the cupboard; first you grabbed a sharpie and tape. You took the bottles out from the cupboard over the two labeled 'mountain lion' you put a piece of tape under that label and wrote 'Edward' on one and 'Jasper' on the other. Then you took out 'irritable grizzly' and under that label wrote 'Emmett', you took out 'deer' and wrote 'Rosalie' under it, then another 'deer' and wrote Alice.

"Hey I wanna test something here," you poured a little 'irritable grizzly' and a little 'mountain lion' into each of 3 shot glasses and handed it to them.

They all downed it and smiled "really good babe!" Emmett said.

"Amazing!" Jasper and Edward chorused.

You mixed those two into two separate bottles and wrote 'Carlisle' under one and 'Esme' under the other. "Enjoy everyone," you said handing the bottles evenly amongst them. "Thank you very much Serine," Edward said smiling.

"Don't mention it Edward," you said smiling at them.

"I'll be back later tonight babe," Emmett called as they all ran off into the distance.

You waved and then went back inside "guess I'm going hunting again," you said grabbing your gun and a few rounds along with your back pack and supplies.

It was 11:39 by the time you got home and you were dead tiered but very please with the results of your trip. You had got 5 irritable grizzlies, 3 mountain lions, 4 deer, and 2 panthers that had been wandering very far from home. You took out the jars from your huge back pack and turned the stove on taking out 4 pots, your funnel, tape, a sharpie, and a ton of Gatorade bottles. You poured 2 of the five jars of grizzly blood into one pot and put it on the back left boiler, you labeled the pot just in case you forgot. Then you poured 2 of the 3 jars of mountain lion into a pot, labeled that and put it on the back right boiler. Then 2 of 4 of the deer and put it on the front left labeling it. Then 2 of the 2 panther and put it on the front right labeling it. You then put a lid on all four of the pots to make sure none of the blood got out.

You set the timer for 30 minuets and walked into your living room sitting down on your couch, you flicked the TV on and found a show to watch. A few moments later you heard a knock on your door and eagerly got up going to answer it. You opened the door but it was not just Emmett that greeted you, the entire family was there.

"I tried to come on my own but they wouldn't allow it," Emmett said as he stole a quick kiss. You smiled at them and invited them in. They all eagerly came in and sat in various places among your house.

You were about to greet them when your timer went off "I'll be right back I just have to change the pots real quick," you ran into the kitchen and started pouring blood into the marked bottles. When you were done you put the bottles away and quickly put on 2 more jars of grizzly and deer, 1 more of mountain lion and you washed the panther one. You then returned to your living room "um this might sound like a stupid question but um would any of you like something to drink?"

All of their eyes lit up "what do you have?" Edward asked for all of them.

"Well um I still have mountain lion, grizzly, deer, o and I just found 4 panthers wandering tonight and got 2 of them and let the other 2 run away," you said proudly.

"You went hunting again tonight Rini?" Emmett's voice was clearly stressed.

"I'm fine Emmett nothing to worry about I only got a little scratch from the mountain lion's claw when I was draining other than that no harm done."

"Emmett doesn't share your same casualness about the subject," Edward said.

"I know," you sighed "anyway drinks?"

They all looked at each other "could we all try a little glass of panther?" you smiled and nodded.

"Emmett can you help me with glasses?" you asked him. He reluctantly drug his feet into the kitchen and saw the pots boiling "how long do they take?" he asked.

"Thirty min each," you said smiling at him.

He nodded "it must take you forever."

"It's okay it's better than having you leave, plus tomorrow is Sunday so I don't have to be in bed for a while" you took down the newly poured bottles of panther and filled 7 shot glasses.

Emmett helped you carry them out "cheers," they all said and downed it, you got a mixed reaction about it Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle all seemed in love with it Alice and Jasper looked like they didn't mind it but they had had better and Esme seemed to absolutely despise it.

"Um Esme could I interest you in some deer?" you asked already on your way to the kitchen.

"Please dear," she replied. You quickly poured the glass and also poured four of panther and two of mountain lion. You took the deer and a panther out first then Emmett accompanied you back to help carry the rest out.

Again your timer buzzed and you poured the bottles cleaned the pots for mountain lion and deer and put on the last one for grizzly. You walked out looking dead tiered. "How is everyone?" you asked and they all smiled at you.

Edward shot Emmett a worried glance and you saw his smirk to his brother, you also saw him mouth 'it'll be okay we'll do it right' Edward cleared his throat and glanced at the clock as the rest of his family did.

"It's getting late," Carlisle noted.

"Yes and I'm sure Serine would like to get to bed soon," Edward said. They all nodded and you were just saying good bye to them as your last timer went off. You closed the door and emptied the pot into bottles washed the pot and put them both away.

You drug your feet up the stairs only mildly aware that you had not seen Emmett leave nor did you see him in your house. You opened the door to your room and didn't bother turning on the light, you took off your shirt, bra, and shorts and slipped into your night dress. You went to your bed and pulled down the covers realizing that they wouldn't go down all the way, you looked in horror as you saw Emmett smirking at you.

"Please tell me you did not just see me change," you plead with him.

"Oh but I would be lying," he smirked at you, o why was he doing this he always respected your privacy before always.

"Emmett what did you hope to gain with all of this?" you asked very embarrassed.

"Well," he said and he sounded a little unsure "I've been thinking about it for a while but when I made out with you I made up my mind." He sat up and you realized he wasn't in much just his boxers, and that was _very_ un Emmettish.

"Emmett what are you do-" but you were cut off by his lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck and licked his lips, you were a little more daring this time and you slowly and carefully roamed his mouth then you retreated to your own his tongue following yours. You felt a cold hand on your upper leg and gasped lightly, he chuckled softly and kissed your neck. You felt your night gown fall to the floor and Emmett's boxers joined them shortly.

Next Morning

Well it was here hot, sweaty, hair a mess, body having more than a few bruises, covered in hickies, and naked. Here in this bed, in the arms of the man you loved that you felt more beautiful than you ever had, it was next to Emmett Cullen himself that you realized that by some miracle or mess up that this perfect vampire had chosen you, the girl who tripped one too many times and who's wrists looked like they'd gone threw a shredder. That some how the feelings of unconditional love you held for Emmett were returned to you.


End file.
